Alphabet
by Orange.Dreams.4.4.0.8
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles relating to each letter of the Alphabet... It'll namely be Reid and Derek, with slash in most of the ficlets,but it will eventually have more of the team in it, I just love Derek and Spencer so much. I hope you enjoy!
1. A is for Addiction

**Ok. So. Here's my goal. I've wanted to do one of these "A is for..." Alphabety things for a long time, but never bothered with it. Now it's my goal to get one entirely done by the end of the year. I'll try to post one or two letters a day, not in order, and hopefully have the last one complete by December 31****st****, 2009. Reviews would be loved, and majorly appreciated, and I do take suggestions for letters, and if I have one planned out already, but get a really REALLY good suggestion, I might post that letter twice, with a different story for each. Ok. That's all. Enjoy!**

Reid: Morgan! OrangDreams is playing with our lives again!  
Morgan: It's ok, she's only borrowing us… right?  
Me: … right … 

**^^^ That pointless little scene up there? Yeah… that means I don't own Criminal Minds… or Spence and Derek.**

NOW, Enjoy:

A is for Addiction

Spencer Reid has always had troubles with Addiction.

Reading, although not counted by most, marks for him his first addiction. It gives him a place to escape to, a magical world where nothing can ever harm him, where no one can find him. He can hide in the spaces between the letters, the caves of meaning in between the lines of text. For him, reading is a way to stay the same, to go somewhere else where nothing will change. In this way, his speed-reading is really a curse. He can only hide for so long, things can only stay the same until the back cover of the book is turned. But he never has to stop reading. If he can keep reading, things will always stay the same.

Then comes he coffee. This addiction is not as bad, and is more common than the others. He needed it to stay awake, to begin with, and now it's something he needs to live, to function. The coffee keeps his mind moving, and as long as his mind moves, he can always find other places to hide. Without his mind moving, without his thoughts being processed properly, he is lost, and has trouble finding his way back.

The drugs come next. Dauldid is really a fluke. He would not have become addicted if he had not needed a way to forget. Before Tobias, he had never wanted to forget, only hide. Now, with flashbacks coming at him from every angle and spectrum of light, he doesn't want to forget, he _needs _to forget. So the drugs come naturally, and they make him ok for a little while, until they start affecting his job. He is irritable, incredibly tired, although he can't sleep for the life of him, and work is just not getting done. It is when he realizes the drugs' impacts on him and his work that he gets help, and gets clean.

Really, his addiction to work is what stops his addiction to Drugs. He needs something stable that he can rest his mind on, and work serves as just that. He feels needed by others to help, and more often than not, he can help dig into the mind of a psychopath, and that makes everything easier on him. He hides in other people's minds, nit picking and prodding at them, because when he's buried deep in someone else's thoughts, he can forget about some of his own.

His most recent addiction is the most powerful, and the one that scares him the most. You see, this addiction is different than all the others. He cannot hide in Derek Morgan. He cannot forget about everything bad in the world with Derek Morgan; quite the contrary, Morgan makes him question everything he had ever known. Had he always been gay? Is there even a line to draw between sexual preferences, and if so, was there a slim grey area between? Had he always had these feelings, or had they been suppressed? Did love really exist? Is this how it felt, or was this simply a mix match of hormones and barriers that have yet to be tested?

Derek made him confused, more than anything, and that was what Spencer hated. He hated not knowing something, being completely oblivious to come scrap of knowledge, some piece of information. But Derek was a whole vast land of this. This brings in the overall addiction to knowledge. Spencer feels that he needs to know everything about Morgan: His favorite food, his favorite movie, what he's scared of, if he remembers his dreams, what his nightmares are about, what it feels like to touch his skin, what makes his smile, what makes him laugh. And this is really what drives Spencer crazy. He does not know all of the answers, and there are some he knows that he can never. But he still wants to learn.

You see, it's all a repeating cycle for Spencer Reid. He needs knowledge, so he reads. He needs to stay awake to Read, so he drinks coffee. He hides in the knowledge and books and caffeine except for when he works. And when he works, he sees Derek Morgan, and he needs to know everything he can about this man of mystery. So he dives headfirst into Morgan, and it all repeats.

Yes, Spencer Reid has always, and always will, have a problem with Addictions.


	2. S is for Spiders

**Here's anoher! Two in one day! I feel accomplished! **

**I still don't own Criminal Minds, though I did ask Santa for my very own Spencer Reid for Christmas!**

**Alright, Here you go! **

S is for Spiders

"Derek!" A shriek comes from the hallway, snapping Morgan out of his half-asleep state of consciousness. He leapt from the couch and follows the voice through the house.

"Spencer?" He calls out, and a muffled "I'm in here!" comes from the stairway leading to the attic. Morgan walks up slowly, coughing as the dampness hit him.

"Over here!" Reid squealed, and Morgan turned to see the genius huddled in the corner, back pressed tightly against the wall.

"What are you doing, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, walking towards him. Reid shuddered and squeaked again, while pointing at something invisible about a foot in front of him. Morgan stepped forward and squinted at the air in front of him, before pulling back and laughing.

"A Spider?" Morgan barked a laugh as the little insect climbed up the strand of web hanging from the ceiling, stopping at Spencer's eye level. Reid whimpered again, and shot a glare at Derek, who was clutching his chest in laughter.

"C'mon, genius." Morgan laughed, scooping up the spider in his hand and leading it up towards the small window of the attic, where it scurried into hiding. "You gotta know that most spiders aren't poisonous." Reid took a shaky breath before moving awkwardly out of the corner he had wedged himself into.

"Yes, but the black widow and the brown recluse are the two most commonly poisonous spiders, and I didn't have my glasses on, and I couldn't make out if there was a marking on it's abdomen or not." Reid babbled, a blush creeping up his neck while Morgan shook his head, chuckling.

"And you also know that fewer than 1% of black widow bites are deadly, therefore there was no need to panic."

"But the brown recluse bites often go unnoticed, but after about twelve hours feverish symptoms start to appear, an-" Reid was silenced with a soft kiss from Morgan.

"Its ok, Pretty Boy," Derek said, still leaning into Spencer. "If you need more rescuing from evil spiders, your handsome Knight in Shining Armor will be down the hall, making dinner." And with that he left, leaving Reid with more of an appreciation for Spiders.


	3. P is for Permission

**I started this story two days ago with the intention of putting up one chapter a night, and I already broke that intention. Sill Christmas Concerts at school, interrupting all my FanFiction. Anyways, here's a chapter that I really have to give the credit to my Mom for, she gave me the idea, only with slightly different pairings. I hope you all like this, I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I promise the next ones would be better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I asked for Spencer Reid for Christmas, but Santa said no, I've been neglecting homework for FanFiction too much to be on the "Nice" list. Ironic, isn't it? Ha. **

**Enjoy!**

P is for Permission

"What?" Was the first word that Spencer Reid could form properly after the initial shock set in.

"Would you be offended if… if I asked Morgan out?" Garcia asked again, her tone of voice latent with curiosity and something the Doctor sitting beside her could not place. Reid blinked again, trying to clear some space in his head for this information, and he began to tap his foot, a small idiosyncrasy that would have gone unnoticed by anyone but Garcia.

"Why would I be offended?" He managed to stutter out, while the Technical Analyst looked on curiously

"Well, you two are so close… I just thought…" She trailed off, before clearing her throat finitely, turning back to her computer and shaking her head. "Never mind. It was a silly idea."

Reid looked at her for a moment, trying to read her body language, figure out what she was hiding from him, and why she would think that he would be offended if she asked out Morgan. "No, Garcia, tell me! Why would you feel the need to ask for my permission to date Morgan?" He insisted as Garcia turned and bit her lip.

"Well… you two are so close… and I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you… and I just thought that… maybe…" She stuttered, and Reid's eyes clouded over for a moment, his brows furrowed, and a look of intense thought covered his face, before his head snapped toward her, with a blush creeping up his neck.

"What?!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet, knocking over a pile of papers in the process. "Garcia, you didn't think that, that Der- er, Morgan- and I are… No, no!" He stuttered to a halt, hands stopping in mid air, before his fingers tensed and he brought them down to his sides, silently and quickly calming himself.

Garcia watched intently as Spencer had this slight spasm, a glint in her eye sparking, though Reid wasn't sure what exactly it was. She cleared her throat again, and a sincere look of embarrassment crossed her face.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to offend you sweetie, I just thought, you know, the way he looks at you, and how you look at him like…" She trailed off again, a sideways glance out of the corner of her eye going unnoticed by Reid.

"Like what?" He asked, not really upset, just startled, and inquisitive. Garcia smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders in a way that on someone else would have looked innocent, but on Garcia only looked suggestive.

"Like he's some sort of hero. Like he's you're savior in a shining bullet proof vest, and you're the pretty little damsel in distress, and…" She stopped to look at the genius in question, who seemed to be fighting back another spasm. His knee was bouncing quicker, and his neck stiffened.

"I do not!" He claimed, his voice steady, but defensive. "Wait… Pretty? You know what, never mind." Garcia let a small smile grace her lips before simply nodding and shrugging her shoulders, turning back to the computer screen, typing away.

"Alright." She hummed, letting the last syllable of the word rise up, leaving the subject open-ended. Discreetly, she watched out of the corner of her glasses, Spencer Reid have a major Internal Battle.

The sight was quite amusing, actually. Sometimes Penelope Garcia would kill to know what exactly went on inside his mind. His hands each twitched, one by one, as if subconsciously weighing the options of sharing something with her. His mouth opened a millimeter before closing again, his jaw tensing slightly. The knee bouncing and foot tapping continued until he went completely still, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to speak.

"I mean…" He trailed off, and another smile peeked onto Garcia's face, quickly hidden by a perfected look of sincere interest. "I mean… he is… nice… Aesthetically pleasing, I suppose… Proportionally pleasing to the eyes, I mean… And his voice does have a calming demeanor to it… Putting this all hypothetically of course," Spencer rambled, forgetting to breathe, his voice turning to that childlike brightness, similar to the tone he used when he was sharing a new fact or statistic.

"And I suppose I could understand why you think we might be a… a couple… due to the various amount of time we spend together, but one could also argue that bout Rossi and Hotch, or JJ and Emily, but none of them are secretly in a romantic relationship, to my knowledge, at least, and Derek" Reid didn't even stop to correct himself over the uncommon use of his coworker's first name "has been with many women before and has never shown any preference to men over women, even though most homosexual males in their thirties will have had multiple heterosexual relationships, and even deny feelings for members of the-"

"Spencer!"

It was Garcia's use of his first name that stopped him first, then the Cheshire catlike grin on her face.

"Yes?"

Garcia looked him square in the eye. "How long have you been in love with him?" And Reid had another small battle with himself before collapsing onto the seat again, his head in his hands.

"A Year? Maybe more?" He asked, voice muffled by the long fingers creeping over his face, knotting into his hair, elbows to his knees as he let out what sounded like a groan. "Garcia, what do I do?" He asked, looking at her with those big brown eyes and that Kicked-Puppy expression she'd only seen a few times.

She turned away from the computer, hands in her lap. "Sweetie, I don't know why you're worried," She said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. "He loves you too. And Spencer," She added, her voice becoming stern, "If you have another spasm, or twitching episode like the ones you've been having the past couple minutes, I will personally restrain you, and trust me, you do _not_ want to know what type of restraints I have."

He sat still for a moment, before asking quietly, in a voice completely unlike his own, "How do you know?" which elicited a laugh from the blonde.

"Really? You would ask that?" She giggled again, before calming. "I know my Chocolate G.I. Joe better than he knows himself, and trust me, that man has been head-over-heels for you since the moment he met you, and Spencer Reid," She said slowly "If you ask me for a solid fact, I might slap you. Love can't be put into facts. Only emotions." And for once, Spencer did not argue with her.

"But what do I do?" He begged, and Garcia removed her hand from his arm and clapped them together, startling him.

"You go get him." And she stood up and led him to the door of her office. Reid stuttered a bit, before she pushed him out the door, right, coincidentally, into the path of Derek Morgan. Shutting the door, she pressed her ear to the wood for a few seconds, long enough to hear them engage in conversation, a new smile in Dr. Reid's voice, and a tone that she'd never heard Morgan use except when he was with Spencer.

Sidling back into her seat and turning back to the computer, she shook her head, laughing at her boys.

"Took him long enough to admit it," she clucked to herself, smiling once again. "Now go get him, Reid."


	4. K is for Kitten

**Sorry this one is so chaste and been-done-before, but today was hectic, but fear not, as of tomorrow, I am officially on WINTER BREAK! That means better FanFiction Chapters and Christmas Cookies all the time! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, although I am watching Criminal Minds as we speak.**

**Enjoy!**

K is for Kitten

It all started, you could say, when Derek Morgan adopted a kitten.

Now, the words "Derek Morgan" and "Kitten" did not often find themselves face to face in context, but there was really nothing the BAU Agent could do; The cat showed up on his doorstep in the middle of a December storm, like some scene from a kids movie, the dark brown eyes batting up at him, begging to be let into the warmth, the slight shiver across the soaking tawny fur, everything. And Derek Morgan does not have a heart of stone, in fact, is you asked anyone (namely Garcia) they'd tell you he was actually a softie on the inside. So what choice did he have when the kitten showed up? Of course he would let it into the house, giving it a place to sleep, and some milk and cut up chicken. It wasn't a few days before the cat became a permanent structure in Morgan's home, and he didn't have a problem with it.

It did become a problem, however, when the thing followed him to work.

As cliché and "Mary Had A Little Lamb"-ish as it sounds, that's exactly what the cat did. Hitched a ride in Morgan's bag and decided to emerge once the Agent was sitting safely at his desk. It was one of those days where, for once, it seemed that no serial killers were off manifesting evil, so they were all left to face their own sort of evil: paperwork. He didn't notice the cat at first, until his foot shifted, and the bag tucked underneath his desk toppled over, and he bent down to straighten it, coming face to face with the kitten.

He immediately hissed as his head collided with the drawer handle as he jumped up to make sure no one saw the little creature; Hotch would _not _be happy if he knew there was an animal in the office, and he shuddered even thinking about Chief Strauss' reaction. After seeing that no one had noticed anything, he wrapped his coat around the kitten and surreptitiously scurried off to Garcia's office, praying that she had nothing against cats.

As it turns out, Penelope Garcia had a soft side for cats, and simply adored Morgan's little friend, cooing at it the moment he unwrapped the furball from his coat - his _good coat_, might he add_-_ and plopped him on the desk. The cat looked at her a moment, studying her, before reaching out a paw to bat at the bright yellow stone on the ring she was wearing today. Almost as soon as he was dropped onto the desk, a voice rang out, Hotch's, calling them all for a briefing.

"Say no more, Say no more!" Garcia swatted him out of the room as he silently thanked god for Penelope Garcia.

~&~

The case was relatively short, and close, so there was no traveling involved. A local farmer had a major depressive episode after his wife was killed in a car accident, and has been murdering women resembling her ever since. They'd found him relatively quickly, and were back in the office by midnight.

Dropping his stuff by his desk, he made his way down to Garcia's Den, where he was greeted with the sight of his kitten nestled on her lap, swatting away at the charms dangling from her many bracelets. When he noticed the door open, the cat ran over and purred against Morgan for a moment, before running back to Garcia's bracelet.

"Thanks, Garcia," Morgan said, plopping down in the chair opposite her, watching her and the cat bond. "I owe you one."

"'Twas nothing, my sweet." She smiled, as the cat leaped off her lap and onto her desk, knocking over a few papers in the process. "Ah!" She clucked, pulling the cat back to her and off the desk. "Bad, Spencer."

It took Morgan a good long moment to register what she said, and another to question it. "Baby girl, sorry, but what in the _world _did you just call my cat?"

Garcia shrugged, laughing at the Cat, who was attempting to jump onto the top of her filing cabinet. "I called him Spencer. He looks like a Spencer, doesn't he?"

Morgan blinked, and chuckled incredulously. "No, he does not. That is _so_ not his name." Garcia cocked an eye at him.

"Then what's his name?" She asked. It was then Morgan realized that he had never named the Cat. "Look," she said, swatting Morgan on the arm, pointing to the cat. "He's seriously a furry Reid Reincarnate!"

The cat attempted again to jump up the file cabinet again, before failing. He then sat very still for a moment, brown eyes looking up at the obstacle in front of him, clouding over, before jumping up to his hind legs, front paws stretching to catch the handles of the drawers to climb up, looking exceedingly pleased with himself once he reached the top. The technical analyst smiled smugly at him.

"If that isn't a Spencer Reid expression, then I don't know what is. Face it, Derek Morgan. You have adopted Spencer Reid… in cat form, anyway." Morgan shook his head at her as the cat jumped into his arms, snuggling again, eliciting a smile from its new owner.

"Fine, I'll call him Spencer, but if we ever speak of this again-" Morgan began, but Garcia cut him off, lost in her own little world.

"You know, if you let this one stay at your house, I wonder how long it'll be before you let our own resident genius stay over." She looked at him again, bending her head to the side. "You know, when that does happen, can I get pictures? Videos, even!" She called as Derek left the room, cat cuddled tightly in his arms, and wondering just how right Garcia might be.


	5. N is for Names

**I don't own. I hope you enjoy this one, sorry it's rushed, I had a busy day. I hope you all enjoyed the snow!**

N is for Names

The first time Morgan called Reid by his first name, it was after a close brush with death on the younger agent's part.

Somehow, Reid had managed to come, yet again, in contact of an Unsub with a bomb, and absolutely no backup. When the team outside of the building heard the bomb go off, they all ran in, Morgan taking the lead, all praying and hoping and wishing that their youngest was still with them.

It was Morgan that found him, bleeding and lying on the floor, clutching his leg, which was twisted at an odd angle. "I'm fine!" Reid managed to choke out, sagging slightly in Morgan's arms as the older Agent called for a medic. His eyes began to close, but Morgan wouldn't allow it.

"C'mon Reid, stay with me here…" Morgan begged, as the young doctor struggled to regain conscious. "Come on… Spencer…" And Morgan had to resist the urge to slap Reid when a smile broke out slowly along his face. "Pretty Boy, what could you _possibly _be smiling about right now?" Reid just smiled wider and looked Morgan straight in the eye.

"You called me Spencer."

The second time was in desperation.

"You gotta tell someone!" Morgan yelled, trying to be stern, but only sounding terrified. Across the room, Reid pulled down the left sleeve of his jacket further, concealing another track mark left behind by needle after needle. Reid shook his head, and Morgan crossed the room in large strides, clutching the young genius's arms tightly. Reid shrunk in his grasp, shaking slightly.

"I'm fine, Morgan!" Reid spat, breaking from the grasp, backing into the wall. "I don't need help, I'm perfectly in control of the entire situation.' He broke off and looked Morgan straight in the eye. "You," He whispered, voice breaking. "You don't know what it's like. What it's like to need to forget." Tears filled his eyes as his voice cracked again. "Morgan, I need to forget."

"Please… Spencer, Please." Morgan begged, closing the space between them. "You've gotta stop." And with that, Reid collapsed into his arms, sobbing, and Morgan just stood there and held him, rubbing his back and standing strong, ready to be the rock for both of them.

The third time was unexpected and casual, more so than either of them expected, but that was what made it so great.

It had been after a case, and they were all in the office for the night, filling out paperwork. Emily was half asleep at her desk, head leaning on her arm, paperwork forgotten, and Reid was struggling to stay in consciousness, blinking hard, and swallowing back yawns every minute or so. Before Reid could even notice that Morgan wasn't at his desk, said agent walked through the door, carrying three stacked coffees. He placed one quietly on Emily's desk, and handing the other to Reid, who thanked him gratefully before taking a sip.

Morgan laughed as he heard the younger man hum contentedly, almost surprised. "What?" Morgan teased. "Surprised I got it right? C'mon, three spoonfuls of sugar and a splash of milk. C'mon, Spencer, you don't need an IQ of 187 to remember that." And Reid smiled at him, sipping his coffee happily.

You see, first names for them were rarely uttered in the throes of passion, or anything as chaste as that. They were simply used to remind each other that they were there for one another. Morgan needed to remind Reid every once in a while that he knew the boy had a life outside of work, and it was even his subtle way at hinting he wanted to be a part of that.

Reid started calling Morgan "Derek" shortly after he realized that he wasn't going to be crucified for the simple act of kindness, of intimacy. It was one of the few special moments that they shared, and Reid was glad of it. First names were rarely used between the two, but Reid could recall every moment that Morgan called him "Spencer", and he was almost sure that he would be able to without an eidic memory, and that was what was special about it.


	6. L is for Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately, or every CM Episode would have oodles of Spencer and Derek moments that make us all go "Awww!"**

**Ok. I wasn't able to do this for the last chapter, because it was so rushed, I was so utterly busy, but I want to give a really big THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed on this story, you all make my day, no exaggeration. Thanks guys!**

**Njferrel, Edom56, Wingstar102, music-is-luv, Fence Walker, the-vampire-act, XXSkittlesXX, Echelon-Coiler, lilmisscrazywithyaoi, and OnceInALifetime.**

**Thank you all so much, I dedicate this chapter to all of you **

L is for Letters

It wasn't his fault, Morgan reasoned with himself as he searched through the papers in his hand. It really wasn't. They'd just yesterday finished up a case the team had been working on for almost two weeks now and were staying in the hotel for the night, due to bad weather conditions, and leaving on the plane first thing in the morning, Mother Nature allow. Morgan had decided to get some paperwork done that he'd brought with him, and he'd been looking for a pen in Reid's to-go bag (_without permission_ a little voice in his head chided) when he'd stumbled upon the letters. A box of them, all categorized and neat, all in opened letters addressed to Reid. Closer examination revealed Spencer's own scrawl on one side of the paper, and a slightly messier handwriting lining the back of the page; letters to and from his mother.

Morgan knew that Reid wrote to his mother on a daily basis, but he had never read any of the letters- no one had, and temptation was too strong. Checking to make sure that Reid was still in the shower of the hotel room they were sharing, he plopped down beside the bag and skimmed through the letters, finding the most recent one. Morgan slid it out of the envelope and flipped it over to the side where Reid's handwriting could be seen.

_Dear Mom_

_Things are busy here, as usual. We had another tough case last week; after all, they can't all be solved easily. A postal worker had killed four people in town and then took two twin girls hostage, hiding them right in the town we'd been set up in, can you believe it? Not even three blocks away! We found the girls in time, and the guy's locked up now, but it just feels awful that we couldn't find him, even when he was right under our noses, right under mine. But it all comes with the job, I suppose. _

_Everyone here's good. Hotch and Rossi are still managing to drive us all crazy, but if they weren't then I'd be worried. JJ and Emily are fine, keeping us all looking on the bright side, so is Garcia. She hacked N.C.I.S (that's the Naval Criminal Investigative Service)'s database the other week, to help with information for a case we were working. We all thought there was going to be a complaint filed, maybe even a lawsuit, but instead she got flowers and a fruit basket with a 'Congrats on Hacking Our Network' card attached to it, from the Technical Advisor and the Forensic Scientist. Apparently she's the only one that's ever been able to do that. That's our Garcia._

_Derek - Morgan, that is- is doing well. He came over the other night, checking in on me, says that I don't sleep enough. Well, he agrees with you there, Mom. Honestly, I think sometimes that he worries about me a little too much, forgets that I'm a grown-up, just like him. But I don't mind it all that much, it's nice having someone that cares (you know, aside from you). We watched a new science fiction movie, and he commended me on being able to resist pointing out the scientific flaws of the movie, and let me tell you, there were quite a few._

_I think if you met Derek you'd like him, you two are so similar at times. I considered asking him to come with me the last time I visited, but I decided against it. I wouldn't want him to feel… overwhelmed. You understand, don't you? I think I might ask him to come along though, sometime, someday. When I do, you'll be the first person I tell._

_I have to go now, Hotch is calling us, I'm writing this from my desk. I hope you're doing well, and I miss you, Mom. I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Love,_

_Spencer._

Morgan smiled, almost proud at how much he was mentioned in the letter, and turned over the paper, and saw a response written in a slightly messier hand.

_Dear Spencer,_

_It sounds like this "Derek" fellow is good to you- Don't let him go._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Chuckling to himself, Morgan scrambled to put everything back in it's place as he heard the water in the other room shut off.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Reid," He said as he closed the lid of the box. "I'm not going anywhere."

**(P.S. Kudos to anyone who found the little reference to one of the other shows I like in there, if anyone can find it, you get virtual cookies!)**


	7. F is for Family

**Disclaimer: I'm wishing for Spencer and Derek for Christmas, but don't hold your breath. So yeah, I don't own. The end.**

**Here's another one! I doubt I'll have this story done by the end of 2009 at the Rate I'm going, but who knows? Either way I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story, and I love all of my loyal readers and reviewers. Thanks so much, guys. Happy Holidays, and enjoy!**

F is for Family

Most times, when two people should be together, it's the families that know it before either of the people.

So when Morgan starts calling Reid "Pretty Boy", Hotch calls it immediately. He doesn't exactly approve of within-bureau relationships, but he knows better than most that you can't control who you fall for.

When Reid and Morgan star carpooling to and from work together, and Reid sits comfortably in Morgan's car, as if he's done it a hundred times before, JJ knows something's up with them, and just smiles, watching the romance take it's course.

Rossi realizes, against his will, that something's up when Morgan drops a cup of coffee on Reid's desk, and for once, Reid doesn't need to add extra sugar or cream in it; Morgan managed to get Reid's coffee right on the first o, something none of them had ever been able to do.

Emily notices when Reid starts spouting off statistics, and Morgan stops looking amused at the random outbursts. Now when a random statistic about the amount of Alligator attacks there are each year, or a fact on how many people will have more than three cavities by the time they are eleven, Morgan doesn't look amused or exasperated. No, now he just looks at the young agent almost fondly, as if he's used to hearing all these facts, and almost as if he likes listening to them.

Garcia swears that she has known all along that her two favorite boys were head-over-heels in love with each other, but really starts to take notice when Morgan's ruffling Reid's hair a few more times than usual, and Reid's actually leaning into the touch slightly. In fact, she not only notices, but makes a betting pool with the rest of the team about how long it'll be before that actually get together. JJ goes for immediately after either one of them is in a dangerous situation, Hotch begrudgingly bets three weeks, Rossi refuses to become a part of it, and Emily goes for two weeks.

Morgan doesn't realize that there's something between himself and Spencer until about a week after all the others start noticing. They'd all been out for drinks after a case and Reid's pretty drunk, thanks to the others coaxing him into getting something other than the glass of Coca Cola he usually gets. The genius's hand lands on his for a few moments, and it doesn't seem that anyone notices, so Morgan doesn't bother moving his hand, no big deal. It becomes a slightly larger deal to him a few moments later when he realizes that he actually _likes _the feel of Reid's hand on his own, and it scares him,

Reid realizes it a few days after Morgan that there's something special brewing that wasn't there before. They're on the plane back from a case, and he and Morgan had been chatting on and off for a while, before Morgan drifts off to sleep. Reid eventually does the same, and when he wakes up hours later, he realizes that he'd slept on Morgan's shoulder the whole time, which in itself is odd, because Reid has trouble falling asleep in his own bed, let alone leaning on someone else. It strikes him as odd again when he is forced to accept that it was one of the most restful naps he's had in a very, _very _long time.

They both announce their new relationship to the team three weeks and two days after the team begins to notice. Neither of them understand why Emily and JJ groan and both pass off some money to Hotch, who in turn smiles, _actually smiles, _at the new couple, offering his blessings, but neither of them care too much. Both Morgan and Spencer are just happy to be accepted by everyone, and spend the rest of the work day having a small celebration with their "Family".


	8. O is for Only One

**Disclaimer: No Ownership, unfortunately.**

**Here's another one! I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you're all enjoying the holidays! This story probably won't be done by the end of 2009, but I'm going to keep at it anyways, because I've fallen in love with these drabbles. This chapter goes out to my friend Nicole, who gave me the idea for this phrase, and all of you loyal readers; without you, this story wouldn't even exist. Thank you, and here it is:**

O is for Only One

It was _only one_ smile. Only one extra glance in his direction, only one smile to make sure he was ok. I mean, the kid had been through so much; it hardly seemed fair to Derek Morgan, how everyone could expect him to just bounce back up, to just be ok. It was only fair, Morgan reasoned with himself, that he'd be worried.

It was _only one_ hug. Just a simple gesture, to give Reid a little more security, and it did seem to help. So many times they all forgot he was human, and that he, like others, needed contact sometimes, a touch on the arm, a ruffle of the hair, a hug. So it really wasn't a big deal. At all. It really wasn't.

It was _only one _dream. Only one simple, chaste, alcohol-induced Dream about his coworker. It had started out simple; the team was working another case. Then slowly the lines between victims and team members became blurred, and Reid was the damsel in distress. Morgan had woken with a cold sweat on his forehead, and a feeling of terror left over from the dream; he had not been able to save Reid. Shaking his head, as if wishing to clear it, he denied the fact that there was anything odd about dreaming about his coworkers. After all, it had only been one dream.

It was _only one _kiss; that's what he was forced to tell himself. They'd both been drunk at the Bureau Christmas Party, and Garcia had planted Mistletoe. It was only one kiss; Morgan had had many other kisses before. Nothing big whatsoever. Going by the standard, it hadn't even been one of the best he'd ever had. It hadn't been smooth, it hadn't been romantic, or chaste, or mind-boggling. It had really been sloppy, unfamiliar, and awkward. So it didn't really matter. That's what Morgan kept telling himself, anyway. But even he couldn't understand why he could still taste Reid on his lips.

It was _only one _night. One night together, when they were both alone, desperate and needy. They had both been sober this time, and the kisses were better, simpler, easier, almost effortless. They swore to each other that it would never happen again, that it was _only one_ time.

It was _only one_ date, _only one_, easy, simple, meaningless Date. This was the mantra that Morgan kept repeating to himself as he neared Spencer's house, hands twitching a little bit, restlessly. "If it was only one date," A small voice in the back of his head chided. "Then why did you buy him flowers? Or stay up all night, worried? Or," The voice laughed a bit. "Change outfits three times before deciding on this one." But Morgan didn't listen to the voice, and instead handed the flowers off to Reid as he walked him to the car, and sidled back into the front seat, vowing to make the best of this… whatever it was.

It was _only one_ chance, Morgan had decided, and he had to take it. Falling in love didn't happen often, only once in a lifetime, really, and Morgan knew better than to pass it up. So when his stomach began to flutter whenever Reid walked by him, Morgan let it. Whenever Reid showed signs, any sign, of wanting to be with Morgan, he not only acknowledged them, but embraced them. And when Reid told Morgan that he was the _only one_ for him, Morgan just smiled and said that he'd known that all along.


	9. B is for Bullet

**I gotta say, I am so sorry for not updating. Christmas at my house was pretty crazy this year, and I lost track of the time. But here's another one, and I promise a better one will be up tomorrow. This one is really rushed, because I had the worst ever writers block today. But tomorrow is a brand new day, and it will be an amazing chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I don't even the two random really**__**minor original characters thrown in here, because they're based on real people, and my friend Emily named them. Thanks Emily. **

**Ok, here goes. Hope it's not too bad!**

B is for Bullet

It was the bullet that made Derek Morgan realize that he loved Spencer Reid.

There'd been a gun fight with an Unsub by the name of Bobby Cain, and Reid had been in the center of it all, the others speeding to the scene from the station they were set up at. Reid and the Unsub were standing in the middle of the latest Victim's apartment, and they were facing each other down, the Psychotic Man holding the Victim, Riley, by the hair, duck tape over her mouth, a gun to her temple.

"Bobby," Reid said, addressing the Unsub by name. "You don't want to do this." Sweat is forming on his forehead; tension the only thing he can feel. "I can get you the help you need. Just please," he begs "Please, let Riley go."

There was a split instant where both Spencer and Cain stayed completely still, both guns drawn and looking each other in the eye, Riley's cries going silent, everything frozen.

Then it ended.

Riley was thrown back against the wall, and two shots were fired simultaneously, from two different angles just as the door burst open, Morgan in the lead, the others right behind. Reid's shot hit the Cain square in the forehead, and he crumpled instantly, as Emily rushed forward to help Riley. Cain's shot rang out just as Morgan cried Reid's name. The bullet hit Spencer straight in the bullet proof vest under his shirt, right above his heart, causing the genius to stumble backwards and lose his footing, crashing into the mirror on the wall behind him.

Morgan rushed towards him, kneeling down by him, hands flying to Reid's shirt, shaking his head, shaking slightly.

"Pretty Boy, you're an idiot." Morgan choked out while Reid shifted himself up on his elbows, dabbing at a cut on his cheek with his fingers.

"Morgan, I'm fine." Spencer coughed out as Morgan examined the bullet protruding from the vest. Derek caught Reid's eye, and they stayed like that for a moment, before Derek noticed another deep cut just to the right of Spencer's lips. Slowly, he brought his hands up, and his fingers brushed just under the cut, terrifyingly close to Reid's mouth. Then Derek's hands traveled back down to Spencer's vest, to touch the spot right below the bullet, right over Reid's heart.

Looking back, it was incredibly cliché, and had it been any other couple, they would have laughed and said that moments like that only happened in corny TV movies. But it was them, so the moment was cliché, but rightfully so, and they wouldn't have changed it for the world.


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I was so scared you would all hate it. I'm glad you didn't! You all make my day with your reviews… so keep at it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Derek Morgan, or Spencer Reid, or Lila and Austin, or anything affiliated (I really love that word, by the way, it's kinda funny to me.) with Criminal Minds. The end. **

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

J is for Jealousy

Jealousy wasn't an emotion that crossed Derek Morgan's path much. Hardly ever, actually. In fact, there were only two instances in the past few years that he could really recall feeling extremely jealous, and each of those times could be wrapped up in their own specific names: Lila and Austin.

Lila had been a bit of a shock. Morgan hadn't expected a semi-famous movie star to flirt with Reid, _his_ Reid... Well, not _really _his Reid....It wasn't that he couldn't see the attraction; because really, he could. More than anyone ever suspected. It was that he hadn't really thought Reid would actually flirt back. It was hard, seeing Reid be so openly happy with someone, when he wouldn't even spare Morgan a look that wasn't brotherly, that wasn't anything more than friendly.

Morgan had denied jealousy for a long time. He wasn't jealous, just over protective for the young genius; he was the Pretty Boy, the Kid of the team. It was completely and utterly natural for Morgan to want to step in between the small space between Reid and Lila and never, ever move. Absolutely Natural… right?

Austin was a harder blow to handle, very bittersweet. After all, Morgan had pushed Reid towards her; he'd been trying to help, and truth be told, he hadn't really expected it to work as well as it did. But then again, Spencer was amazing at everything. So it didn't really come as a surprise when she began to smile back at him, to trust him. It was difficult for Derek. He wanted so much to be close to Reid, and he had just completely steered him away, and into the arms of someone different, someone who didn't know him.

Now, Derek Morgan had no feelings toward Spencer Reid that weren't out of the ordinary. That was what he told himself, anyways. None at all. It was completely normal for him to want to protect Spencer, to wrap his arms around the tall doctor and never let go, to be there for him always, to be the one he turned to when he was sad, and celebrated with when he was happy, and thought of when he was alone, and-

… No. Nothing out of the ordinary at all…

So when Lila tells Reid that he's welcome to stay at her place whenever he's in LA, and Reid says he might just take her up on that offer, Morgan isn't upset by it. No. And when Reid starts talking to Austin on the phone almost every other day, and seems so happy just to hear her voice, Morgan doesn't feel heartbroken, or left out, or sad. No, Morgan didn't feel any of that, especially not jealousy.

Because Derek Morgan simply wasn't jealous.


	11. C is for County Fair

**Crazy Day! I've had this written since midnight last night, because I couldn't sleep and wrote it then, but before I had a chance to post it I completely fell asleep at the computer, so I'm only able to update it now. Hope everyone can forgive me! I thank "Wheel of Fortune" for this chapter, considering it gave me the chapter name. **

**And oh, this has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter, but I've finally gotten a newer version of Photoshop and I made a new icon avatar thing for me and a few friends on other sites, and I'm kinda proud of myself! Ok. That's it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds… or County Fairs … or Wheel of Fortune… Yeah. I do own a cookie, a laptop, and Photoshop, which are all I need to keep me content at the moment. Ok. I'm rambling.**

**Enjoy, guys! You all make my day! Thanks! There will almost definitely be another chapter today, I just had to get this up right away because I felt guilty for not uploading yesterday.**

C is for County Fair

It had been a spur of the moment decision. There'd been an Unsub in New Jersey, and it had been a difficult case for Spencer Reid. The Unsub was an undiagnosed schizophrenic, and he hadn't been able to figure it out until it was too late, and the man had killed his last victim before being caught by the team. Spencer had been quiet on drive back to the hotel, and Derek Morgan needed something to cheer the boy up.,

Driving past the freeway, Derek spotted a sign that sparked an idea in his eyes. As Derek left the freeway and made the next right, Reid shifted in his seat and straightened up, looking around. He looked for a few moments, between the Agent driving the care and then to the unfamiliar road ahead of him

"Morgan, where are we-" But he was cut off by Morgan killing the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Come on, Pretty Boy!" He called, shutting his door and walking around to open Spencer's. The Genius looked at him inquisitively before unbuckling and getting out.

"Where are we?" He asked, before he looked up and his mouth fell open. Before him was one of the most colorful sights he'd ever seen. Lights of all different colors and kids and parents and families running around, smiling, laughing, playing the vast multitude of games the county fair had to offer. Different scents wafted towards him, overwhelming him slightly as he stood and marveled at the skyline of the fair itself, with its all of it's loops and dips and of course the Ferris Wheel. Morgan smiled at him and wrapped an arm around Reid's slender shoulder.

"You told me you'd never been to a County Fair before, and I figured you need a break from being Genius 187 IQ Dr. Reid and just be Spencer for a little while." and they walked in, ready to forget about Unsubs and Crimes and Profiling, and for once in a long while just being Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

******

"I still don't believe you won me a bear. Honestly, Derek," Spencer beamed up at him, holding a chocolate colored bear he had promptly named _Morgan_. "How cliché." Morgan just smirked at him and gently nudged him towards their final destination. Reid's smile faded a small bit while he looked at Morgan.

"I don't really like heights all that much." He said, voice growing small. With the bear clutched tightly in his hands, Reid looked almost like a little kid scared to look for the monsters in his closet. Gently tightening the grip Morgan had around Spencer's waist, he leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Spencer Reid, you have nothing to worry about while I'm around. Nothing at all." And Reid smiled at him as they made their way to the line for the Ferris Wheel.

******

Reid fidgeted while sitting in the small compartment next to Morgan as they slowly rose. _From 1987 to 2000 there were two deaths that occurred from a malfunctioning cable supporting the compartment. _A small voice in the back of his head reminded him slyly. _But,_ another voice added a little more strongly, _those deaths were in fixed-amusement-parks, stationary ones. Not traveling, like this one. _Reid relaxed a little bit more as Derek brought an arm around him shoulders and rested his head against his own.

"What're you thinking, Pretty Boy?" He asked, and Spencer just shook his head; Morgan didn't need to know death rates on Carnival Rides, or the statistics on exactly _what _was in the things they called hot dogs. Right now, Morgan only needed to know one thing.

"I love you." Morgan smiled and kissed the top of Reid's head. "I love you too, Spence."

And the two sat in comfortable silence , Reid's head leaning on Morgan's shoulder, both smiling more than they had in a long time, as they watched the whole carnival from their point of view, from the very top of the world.


	12. M is for Midnight

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! For all of us on the east coast, it's happening in a few hours, and for all those who have already rung in the new year, happy belated new year, I suppose, haha. I wrote this during the day today, and I think I might go somewhere else with the ending of this for another letter/chapter (you'll see when you read it; I'm not giving anything away!) so I hope you'll like where this is going. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, unfortunately, but it's my New Year's Goal to try and get it, so I can share the rites with some of the fantabulous writers on this site.**

**I'm actually really happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I'm so happy that it's this chapter I'm ending 2009 with. Hope you all have fun tonight, and I'll see you in 2010!**

M is for Midnight

"How long 'till next year?" Garcia asked, walking through the door bearing two bottles of liquor, one of which Emily grabbed immediately, Rossi grabbing the other, and as many soda cans stacked on top of each other that she could carry.

"Three and a half minutes." Kevin responded from his spot on the couch next to Rossi. JJ emerged from the back room where Henry was sleeping and took the topmost soda, Will taking the one underneath it. Reid leapt from his place on couch in between Morgan and Kevin and walked to Garcia, aiming his new video camera at her.

"Why, Dr. Reid, a video camera?" Garcia chuckled, balancing the soda cans in one hand as to wave at the genius in front of her. "How dirty!" Reid blushed before zooming in on the Technical Wonder-Girl.

"Garcia, what's your New Year's Resolution?" She thought for a moment, before snapping the fingers on her one free hand and pointing at the camera.

"I," she announced, grinning broadly "am going to work on hacking into the White House Records and see if Obama has any single brothers." Kevin cocked an eyebrow over at her pointedly, and she smiled at him sweetly. Hotch turned slightly in his seat, careful not to disturb Jack, who was half asleep in his lap, to give Garcia his trademarked _Don't-Even-Think-About-It_ look, and she immediately flushed. "I mean, sir, I was speaking metaphorically, and, uhm," She stuttered as Morgan laughed from somewhere in the kitchen. "I think I'll go help Derek with the champagne." and she disappeared in a flurry of brightly colored hair and unopened soda cans.

Reid turned the camera on Rossi and Kevin. "What about you guys? Resolutions?" Kevin thought for a minute before answering quietly.

"I think I'm gonna try and build up some muscle." Kevin squirmed uncomfortably as Rossi turned his head towards him, a look of amusement painted across his face. The older profiled turned to the camera and motioned to the pen and notebook he always had with him, always.

"I'm going to try to finish my latest book." he said, flipping through the pages for the camera, revealing pages and pages of scribbles, crossed out words, and subject ideas circled in pens of all different colors.

"Oh!" Reid caught interest. "I hope I get an advanced copy." He hinted at Rossi, who laughed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the TV, where in Times Square New York, it was coming up on the 3 minute marker. Switching the camera to his left hand, Reid took a sip of the soda he was drinking and moved to where Hotch was sitting with Jack, who'd woken up moments before. "And you, Hotch?"

His boss looked between the camera and Jack for a few seconds before answering. "I think I'm going to try and spend as much time as I can at home, with Jack. When I'm not at work, anyway." He chuckled slightly, laughing at Jack as he hopped up and down in anticipation and pride of being able to stay awake so much past his bedtime. Reid smiled at the two before switching to a shot of the TV. Two minutes to go.

"Emily, how about you? Any New Year's Resolutions?" Emily shrugged at the camera and took a sip from the glass of Vodka in her hand. She looked at her hands for a moment, trying to brush off the question before the empty ring finger on her left hand caught her eye.

"I think I'm going to try and hold down a boyfriend. You know," she blushed a little bit. "For longer than a week." Reid pat her on the arm and offered a small smile before noticing JJ and Will out of the corner of his eye.

"And you guys? Resolutions for the Happy Couple?" He asked as the two smiled at each other. JJ stretched up and placed a small kiss on Will's cheek before turning at the sound of Henry's cries from the other room.

"I think we both have everything we could have wished for." Will answered in his accent and grinned sheepishly at the camera. He clapped Reid on the back once before turning to follow JJ. Reid smiled for his friends before hearing Morgan, who had emerged from the kitchen with Garcia, who looked all too pleased about something for it to be good, call his name.

"Pretty Boy, get back over here and forget that damn camera. It's a minute and a half until next year!" Morgan caught his arms and pulled him into a kiss. Reid searched for a place to put the camera down before Garcia grabbed it and began filming the two, with a few accompanying catcalls. The two pulled apart and Morgan leaned in to rest his forehead against the younger Agent's.

"And if you're not next to me come midnight, I swear, Spencer, I'll kiss Kevin if I have to.", which resulted in an indignant noise from Kevin and a '_Can I get that on film too?_' from Garcia. Reid smiled and sat right down next to Morgan as Will and JJ walked back into the room, hands laced together, taking a seat by Emily. Garcia stood up and clapped her hands together, getting everybody's attention.

"And as we go on a minute until the New Year," she announced, smiling at the group. "My Molten Chocolate Adonis, well" her smile broadened as she corrected herself "not _my_ Chocolate Adonis, has an announcement to make." Derek stood up and thanked Penelope before putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet, a shy grin breaking out across his face.

"I have an important question I wanted to ask someone, and Penelope convinced me that tonight would be the best night to do it." He took a deep breath, ignoring the slight giggles from JJ and Emily, and dropped down onto one knee in front of Spencer, who promptly began to hyperventilate. Rossi smacked him on the back subtly, and he calmed down slightly, watching the man in front of him with a nervous and teary smile on his face.

"Spencer Reid." Morgan removed his hands from his pockets, pulling out a small white box. He flipped it open, revealing a gold wedding band with writing sketched into the side of it. "Will you marry me?"

With a shaking hand, Reid removed the ring from its bow and read the few words around the edges. "_A loving heart is the truest wisdom__._" Spencer read, looking up to meet Morgan's eyes, the two momentarily forgetting the others around them. "Charles Dickens." Morgan smiled again at his -he hoped- soon to be fiancé, and looked deep into the golden eyes.

"You are the smartest, most gorgeous, loving, wonderful, and amazing man I know, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every day." He took one of Reid's hands and interlaced the fingers with his own, marveling for the millionth time about the beauty of their contrasting colors. "Spencer, will you marry me?" Reid let a tear fall and then broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course!" He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him, ignoring the cheering and whistles from the group around them. Hotch walked in carrying a tray of champagne glasses very carefully, each respective member of the team toasting the New Soon-To-Be-Married couple as the shimmering ball dropped in Times Square, ringing in the start of a brand new year with all the people they loved most.


	13. D is for Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately. :(**

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in almost a week! Midterms are killing me right now, and I've been jam packed and busy, and in all honestly I completely forgot about this story. Do not fear, mid terms are over next week, and I'm home by noon on almost all of those days, so there will be more chapters in your near future. **

**Ok, this chapter is D is for Denial, but the way I re-wrote this over and over, it sort of lost its Denial, haha. Originally it had about a page and a half of Garcia convincing Morgan that he liked him, similar to what she did to Reid in "Permission", but now it's sort of condensed, but there, so the chapter title remains the same, but it has a lot less to do with the actual story. I hope you like it, anyway, it's really not a big deal, but I was tearing my hair out while writing this, trying to get it right for you guys because I felt so bad about not updating in almost a week. **

**I'm rambling again. Curse my bad habits. Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for making you wait so long!**

**D is for Denial.  
**

"Hook him up? As in set him up with someone?" Morgan chuckled, out of surprise more than anything.

Morgan was currently in Garcia's self-proclaimed Realm of Infinite Knowledge with his feet propped up on a bare section of the desk, take-out Chinese in his hands. The two were eating a quick lunch together in Garcia's office after Morgan was unofficially banished by JJ and Hotch from eating in the bullpen after taunting Reid about his inability to use chop-sticks. "So tell me, just exactly whom," he said, turning his head towards Garcia "Are you attempting to set Reid up with?"

Garcia smiled and clasped her hands together in a maniacal sort of way. "I have this friend, Brendan, who's totally his type. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he's sweet, sort of shy-" She was cut off by a cough from Morgan, who tilted his head at Garcia. "What?"

"Reid... is," Morgan stuttered a little bit. "Into…" Morgan glanced at the blonde next to him, seemingly at a loss for words. "you know, into _guys?" _Garcia clucked at Morgan.

"Absolutely. The man is at least bisexual, no doubt in my mind. Or in his." she added, watching Morgan through the sleek black of her computer monitor. Morgan's brows furrowed together, and he leaned his head back a little bit, eyes clouding over. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders slightly and made a "Hm." sort of noise before turning back to Garcia.

"I… I never knew." Derek looked away for a moment before coughing and nodding his head. "But that's fine; whatever makes Pretty Boy happy, right?" Garcia smiled at him encouragingly; this was going right on track. Morgan's voice caught her attention once again. "So, this Brendan guy… you think he'd be good for Reid?"

The Technical Analyst cocked her head a fraction of an inch to the right, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the profiler. "Positively! Brendan is just adorable: skinny, average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, smart, sweet, just his type." Derek Morgan choked on his dumpling for a moment, caught between a cough and a laugh.

"Pretty boy has a _type_?" Morgan laughed, while Garcia turned to him in an innocent, conversational way, nodding.

"And what, my American Hero, do you find so amusing?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, he needs to have preferences, it's virtually impossible not to." Morgan laughed again.

"Yeah, I get that, but the idea of Reid, genius, naïve Reidhaving a _type _sort of throws me off." Morgan shook his head, looking down at his food again, and the two sat in the comfortable silence that good friends develop. Garcia spared him one more glance, before turning back to her computer screen, where she was currently beating someone in Thailand at a game of online scrabble, the corners of her mouth twitching up. They sat there for a moment before Morgan set the chopsticks and container down, folding his hands behind his head.

"You know, I never would've taken Reid for a blonde hair, blue eyes type of guy." He said thoughtfully, while Garcia turned towards him again, eyes glinting.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, eyebrows completely disappearing into her red highlighted bangs, curiosity and smugness lining her features. Morgan thought for a moment, chewing on the side of his mouth before answering.

"Well, from a profiler's point of view, Reid is sort of… submissive, I guess." Morgan thought out loud. "I would've guessed that he would go for someone taller, more muscular, a dominant type. An alpha male, you know?" He asked when Garcia nodded, taking his point into consideration. "Not shy and skinny." Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Someone who gets him, and who'll protect him… you following me, baby girl?" Garcia smiled, almost smirked, at Morgan before answering.

"So, someone more like you?" She asked coyly, and Derek froze. He hadn't expected her to turn his words on him, and now that she had, he felt an immediate shift of power. Garcia now controlled the tables here; she was the one working the strings.

"Baby girl, what's going on in that pretty head of yours? What're you planning?" He asked, almost not fully wanting to hear the answer. Garcia turned to him again, smiling sweetly.

"This would be the part where I begin my evil, bad-guy type monologue where I explain my entire sinister plan, but," she took a dramatic pause, "I'm not going to tell you. _You_, my handsome prince, are going to tell _me _what you think I'm planning." And power shifted back, at least in Derek thought so, as he resumed his casual pose, feet going back up on the desk, the now empty carton of Chinese in the trash can, and his hands laced together behind his head. A smug smile graced his lips as he stretched out like a cat.

"You, sweetheart, were trying to get me to admit that I liked Reid." He shrugged again. "Nice try, but no."

"No, what?" Garcia asked quickly, and then there was that rush that went through him again, the feeling that he wasn't the one who was calling the shots here.

"What?"

"No," Garcia continued, smiling like the cat that got the canary. "Meaning 'no, you don't like Reid' or 'no, you're not going to _admit_ that you like Reid?_'_" Morgan stuttered for a moment, words lost from him. Garcia smiled and turned back to her computers.

"No, no, no, no, _no._"Morgan found words again and grinned at her, realizing what she was trying to pull. "You, little lady, are _not_ trying to profile a profiler. No way."

"If you had absolutely no feelings for Reid," she said, voice still eerily casual, "then you would have immediately said 'No, I do not have feelings for Reid.' end of story. But you didn't!" She cried, hands clapping together again. "You, my chocolate god, avoided the question." Morgan looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"That just completely confirmed where I was going with this, by the way." She said, finally breaking into the Evil-Monologue that she'd been saving for the right moment. "So you're either in Denial, and don't want to say anything, or you _know_ that you are head over heels in love with the resident Genius, and just don't want to tell anyone. I think it's the second one. Don't think you can outsmart me, sweetie, I see how you look at him. And how you have those oh-so-subtle nuances, your different ways of being near him." She looked at him from above the rim of her glasses, and it was moments like these when Derek had no doubt in his mind that she was the Supreme Goddess of All Knowing.

"Garcia." Morgan said, looking straight at her, keeping his voice under careful control. "I do not, repeat _do not_ like Spencer. Ok?" He looked, waiting for some sign of acceptance from Garcia, but instead got only a happy squeal. Shooting a questioning look in her direction, she explained herself:

"You called him Spencer." And with that, Morgan began rambling, akin to the nervous reaction of a certain tall genius, about how first or last names have nothing to do with anything, and that just because he'd called his colleague and friend by his first name didn't mean that he was publically exclaiming a declaration of love, it meant he was comfortable around the other man, and that there was no reason logically for her to think that he would have any feelings for Reid that weren't simply platonic. And, he pointed out, that if he _did_ have feelings for Reid, he probably wouldn't tell anyone in the first place, because he valued Reid as a friend and didn't want to lose that.

Garcia looked at him carefully. "Derek. Aside from the obvious point that you just proved to me, and probably yourself, that you absolutely love him, there are about a thousand and four other points that I could name." She began ticking them off one by one on her fingers. "You touch his hair, repeatedly, actually. You call him 'Pretty Boy', and get mad when anyone else but you calls him that. You defend him when someone teases him, and when you tease him, you make sure he knows you're only joking." She took a deep breath and switched to the other hand, painted red nails popping up one by one. "You take him out when he seems down, you talk to him when he's sad, you worry about him more than anyone, and you make sure that no matter what, you're always there for him. Always. Honestly, Derek, did you think I wouldn't pick up on it?" She faked a sniffle and a tear as she grinned wickedly up at him. "I'm hurt!"

Morgan debated whether or not he should argue with her further; all of her points were valid, and truth be told, she'd hit the nail completely on the head. He had just hoped he could convince her otherwise, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. So slowly, he morphed from his King-of-the-World state and melted down to his rarely seen What-Do-I-Do Look, hands coming down from behind his head, feet dropping off the desk, and his elbows hit his knees, head coming to rest in his palms. He took a breath for a moment.

"Baby girl, you could be the best damn profiler this bureau has ever seen if you just used those powers for good." He teased a bit, looking up, before his smile faded. "Garcia, what do I do? I… I don't know, I didn't even know I liked him, and then it kinda hit me after a case one day, and… I just don't know what to do." And he looked so miserable and confused and worried that Garcia just wanted to wrap the man in a hug. But instead, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Derek Morgan, if I'm correct, which you know I am, that boy wants you every bit as much as you want him, so you know what you do?" She asked. "You go out there and get him. What happened to the Derek Morgan I know? The one that can get any girl or guy with a single glance?" She asked, eyeing him. He shook his head at her.

"This is different, Garcia. I don't know how to do this. I don't do _relationships_, I have, as Reid puts it, 'flings'. This is different." He looked up at her, defeated. "I don't wanna screw this up."

"Derek. That boy loves you as much as you love him. You have nothing; let me repeat myself, _nothing,_ to worry about. Just be yourself, and let him know." Morgan looked at her for a moment, before something dawned on him, his expression morphing from thoughtfulness to curiosity, to the look of someone who'd been played.

"There is no Brendan, is there?" He said accusingly, but the smile on his face softened it a bit. Garcia looked at him, an obviously fake look of innocence plastered on her face before turning back to her computers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now vamoose." She said, waving her hand towards the door. "Leave. I have work to be done, and I hear the object of your undying affection walking by." And they did hear Reid walking by, obviously talking to someone, probably Hotch, in excited tones. Morgan smiled despite himself and got up to leave, placing a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Thanks, Penelope." He left the room, and through the door Garcia heard him join in Reid and Hotch's conversation, and she knew it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her that both men sounded happier when they were around each other.

"Those boys owe me big time." She thought to herself before spelling out a final word, winning the game of scrabble.

T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R.

**Hope the ending wasn't too corny. Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, reviews make me eternally happy, and would so help me de-stress from all this pre-midterm studying. Thanks, guys! Have a great day! :)**


	14. E is for Equations

**MIDTERMS ARE OVER!!! :D Yay!!! So I should be updating a little more frequently, but my algebra grade isn't so hot at this point, so the parental units might be hounding me a little bit, but I'm trying with the updates, I really am, so bear with me. I love how understanding you all are, and I gotta thank you guys. :)**

**I started out going with a more angsty fic, because I was in a sad mood, but then as I started feeling better, this emerged, just a fluffy little fiction inspired by me doodling on my notebook cover, and I just had to include Garcia in it, because I love writing her. But yeah. I'm also playing around with the idea of a Hotch/Emily fic, to the song "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton, but I'm not sure at this point. Lemme know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this one! **

E is for Equations

"It just drives me insane!" Reid exclaimed, hands splayed out in the air in front of him, shoulders shrugged. Garcia shook her head and smiled at the poor genius in front of her.

"Honestly, sweetheart," Garcia chuckled, as she made to tuck away the paper that had _Derek + Spencer = Love _on it. "Not everything has to be taken as a serious Mathematical equation." Reid crossed his arms and then uncrossed them unable to sit still, hands flying in the air to illustrate his point.

"But seriously, the silly thing makes no sense!" He said quickly, gently taking the paper from her hands and grabbing the only normal pen he could find from the cluttered desktop. "Look," Spencer said, writing quickly below the said equation, his messy scrawl in blue pen much different than her loopy handwriting. "Love," he said, "is just a chemical balance of serotonin and dopamine, right?" Garcia looked on in wonder as he scribbled what looked like an equation she might have seen in Honors Chem, some years ago.

"And if you put that together, really, there's too much room for variables for the simplicity of the equation to make sense!" He dropped the pen down- for affect, she assumed- and pointed to what he'd written. "Look, hormones, preferences, they're all variables!" Garcia shook her head at Reid and crossed out all he had written, and circled her own equation, sticking it to her whiteboard with a heart-shaped magnet. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but before he could they heard a voice calling his name from the hallway.

Morgan entered the room, sauntering over and wrapping an arm around Garcia in greeting. Looking around for Reid, he pulled the man close and gave him a sweet kiss, resting his forehead against the other agent's.

"I've been looking for you all day." he whispered, and a flush appeared across Spencer's cheeks. "C'mon, Pretty Boy, we've got a case." Morgan said, and tossed an arm around Reid's shoulders, pulling him out of the room.

Garcia turned back to her whiteboard, admiring the equation written there, when Spencer popped his head back in through the door.

"Ok," he said quickly, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe that equation _does _make sense." Morgan called his name again from somewhere down the hall, and Reid answered "Coming!" with a small wave at Garcia, who shook her head, wondering when those two boys would ever shut up and realize that she really _did_ know everything.


	15. V is for Voices

**MY COMPUTER CRASHED . Therefore it's been sitting in the school Laptop room waiting to be fixed, and I've been stuck with a really annoying loaner that wouldn't let me upload anything. I tried from the Library Computers, but it didn't work either, and I've been going crazy because I have all these ideas floating around my head, and I couldn't upload them. BUT FEAR NOT; My good old laptop is Back and Better. Than. EVER. :) So updates should be coming MUCH more frequently.**

**This is a more angstier Fic, because everything I've been writing lately is fluffy and happy, and then I came home one night and wasn't feeling that great, and this was the product of my sad mood. Hope everyone enjoys my creative way of venting. It's clear that Spencer is sick in this fiction, but I don't really note what illness he has, so it's left up to you guys; I'm not a Doctor, so give me a little leeway here, I did the best I could.**

**Here it is, I hope you all enjoy it, and have a wonderful Super Bowl Sunday :)**

V is for Voices

There were too many voices, so much noise and confusion. It startled Dr. Spencer Reid that a place that once held so much information, so much organization, could be so loud and boisterous, so cluttered and disarrayed. It was like slow suffocation, and he didn't like it one bit.

_Look, over there_. He hears one voice say, and not knowing to whom the voice was speaking, Spencer looks in the direction it floated away to_. They all know you're crazy._ No, those were people he knew, people he trusted; They didn't think he was crazy... Did they?

"No." His own voice argued back. He felt his hands come up to his head, rubbing his temples, the gazes of the others boring into his back. _That's the team. They know I'm not… _"No."

_Are you sure? _ Another, higher, voice answered. _Look again. _And he does. There are the people he knew, the people that, only moments ago, appeared to be looking at him with curious, concerned eyes. Now the same faces had taken on new expressions; sneering, taunting, laughing, all at him.

Spencer snapped his head back down towards his desk, the sudden movement throwing his mind into shambles. The voices called out in protest, words flying around, pounding against his temples. Somewhere off in reality, he felt his pen drop onto the desk, the tip making a small, indelible mark on the paperwork he'd been attempting to finish.

_They're still watching you. _Another voice called out, and Reid turned his head, more slowly this time, to where the team had just been. He saw blurs moving away in different directions, and dizziness overtook him as he felt his equilibrium leave. _They're still there, you just can't see them. _A voice taunted. He spun around, looking for the cause of the buzzing voices. It was all getting too loud, he couldn't take it anymore.

_You should run. _

_No, you should just look away._

_They're all taunting you, you can't just run away from that._

_That's all you do, run from your problems. You're weak._

_There's nothing you can do, noth-_

"Spencer!" A voice, the only real voice Reid had heard all day, startled him, and then there was silence as all the noise that was once around him was suctioned away, slowly and peacefully.

"Reid," Spencer spun around in his chair and came face to face with Morgan. "C'mon, Pretty Boy," Derek put a hand around his waist and another interlaced with his own. Reid sniffed and realized, through the silence, that he was crying.

Immediately he saw his team looking at him. They weren't curious or concerned anymore, they were scared. Scared for him. A wash of pain brushed over him, flying with tones of guilt and nervousness through his veins.

The peace was gone, and then came the terror; what was going on, what was happening to him? Logic tried to play a role in his mind, some sense of normality coming back to him from a small cave in the back of his head, where it had been cowering, afraid. What had just happened? What would he do to keep it from happening again? Fear came back. _Could _he do anything to stop it…?

Spencer's breath hitched, and then he felt Derek's arms around him, leading him out the door of the BAU, and Spencer Reid felt alright, if only for a moment, as he clung to his lover, his last thread of reality.

**I know, I know, this is really weird, and I'm not all that sure if I like it, but I'll let you guys decide on that. There will be more uploads coming, I promise :) Reviews make me happy. Have a great day, everyone!**


	16. G is for Georgia

**I have no excuse- I just didn't update, and I'm so sorry, and if there's anyone out there still reading this story, I dedicate this chapter to you, because you've stuck around **** I love you guys!**

**This is also, in part, dedicated to my friend Nicole, who's mentioned in one line in this story. She usually makes a cameo appearance in most of my fictions, so here's to you, Nicolette! **

**Here it is: G is for Georgia.**

_"Past is present when you carry it with you." _

_-Mary Dorsett_

G is for Georgia

Georgia. Tobias Hankel. Rafael. Dauldid. Had it all really been three years ago? Three years ago since the terror, since the torture, since all the pain reached its peak, since everything seemed to spiral out of control and he felt his whole life slipping through his fingers.

Sometimes Spencer could look at his bare arms and still see the tiny dots, ones on his right from Tobias, ones on his left from himself. He always managed to see them, small points in his skin, although they were long ago healed and faded. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still see the needle poking through his flesh; feel the drugs coursing through his system before he blacked out…

He still had nightmares about it- what human being wouldn't? He would wake up in a cold sweat, with his legs still shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso, images of headstones swirling ominously around his head, and the scent of cooking fish and incense in his nostrils. He could remember every specific spice and herb mingling with the herring, every stab of the needle, every whack against his foot, every blow to his face, every choked breath he took. It was, he supposed, the curse of having an eidetic memory. Some could suppress memories, pretend they never happened; he remembered every detail flawlessly, as if it were still happening, over and over and over again.

Anniversaries of this event were always difficult for him, but lately it had been creeping up on him, an ever present weight resting right in his gut, gnawing at him and pressing into his brain, poking into it, resurfacing memories that should have been long ago forgotten.

He walked into work that morning, made coffee, and smiled at his coworkers, who all seemed oblivious. He figured t it was probably in his best intentions that they remained that way- he'd never been good a voicing his feelings, about talking about what happened. He was better left to himself, left to deal with his demons on his own. So he sat down at his desk, pulled his sleeves down all the way, fastened his watch around the material, and began a long but thankfully numbing day of paperwork.

Around noon, however, Hotch stepped out of his office and JJ called everyone to meet for a briefing. They all made their way to the office and each sat down at the oval table, waiting for JJ to begin speaking as pictures popped up on the electronic board, gory shots obviously taken at a crime scene.

"Three girls were found dead on the edge of a side road in Claxton, three weeks apart. Each of them were stabbed, with evidence of drugs in their system." Spencer gulped and pulled his sleeve down further, blinking, calming his breathing. "They were each sexually assaulted and beaten." JJ clicked the remote, and a picture of another girl popped up on the screen. "There's a fourth girl missing as of yesterday, Nicole Cena."

"Looks like he keeps them for three days before killing them." Emily said, closing her file. "Means we have two days to find her."

"Wheels up in ten minutes." Hotch said, standing and leaving the room. Everyone looked around the table, and Reid's brow furrowed. _Where is this, what town was this in, Claxton? That's in…? _His mind sorted through all of his knowledge of cities and towns in states, and once he found the answer, he froze.

Georgia.

Reid took a deep breath in and tried to avert the panic attack that he felt creeping it's way through his body. He tried to think of the multiple ways to calm an attack, the ways the nurses had told him after… no, not now, he didn't need this. Right now, he needed to focus. Focus on real things, not feelings. Look at the table, the lights, the mauve bracelet around Emily's wrist, the ring on JJ's finger, the-

"Spencer!" He heard a voice call his name, his _first_ name, surprisingly, and he jumped, snapping his head towards the direction the voice came in. Morgan was looking at him concernedly. "Pretty boy," he said, waving a hand in Reid's direction. "You ok?' Spencer nodded and gulped, then tensed again when he realized Morgan's other hand was on his shoulder.

Slowly inching out of Morgan's grasp, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He brushed it off, standing, moving out the door, to his desk to get his bag. "I'm fine." _I'm fine._

He saw Morgan behind him, still staring, but he ignored the other man. He could get through this on his own, Reid assured himself. Everything would be alright if he could get through today. He had enough will power, and enough intelligence for everything to be alright. It would be easy. He took another deep breath and headed out towards the plane. _It would be easy._

*&*

It wasn't easy.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Spencer cursed having an eidetic memory as he pulled down the blind for the window. He remembered seeing this very scenery on the way to Georgia… before Tobias. He remembered thinking, when they flew over the country on the way to Georgia the first time, that the scene below him was so sunny, so bright, so beautiful. Now it was raining lightly, the sky was grey, and he couldn't stand the sight of it.

They finished the briefing on the plane moments before. It was a simple profile, really, and now all they had to do was catch the guy, with the help of the Claxton police force. Normally it was almost relaxing, having a profile this basic, this textbook-standard. But now? No, Spencer Reid could have used something difficult, something challenging, to take his mind off of the thoughts and memories he was trying to desperately to ignore, to forget.

Now each person was left to their own thoughts as they continued the flight, which seemed much longer than it should be. Spencer fidgeted for a moment, before deciding on flipping through a book and trying to get some reading done. After about three minutes, however, he realized that it wasn't working- he couldn't concentrate on the words, only on the scenes and flashes of memories floating through his mind. He thought about trying to sleep, but the idea fled from his mind within seconds of entering it. No, sleep would only lead to nightmares. So he just sat there for the rest of the flight, trying not to think.

*&*

The case went easier than most, though it would have gone easier if the Claxton police force had cooperated more fully. But everything was alright in the end. The Unsub was caught within a few hours, the kidnapped girl was found, alive and well, but shaken, and the team was headed back to a hotel for the night before departing early in the morning. The group divided into the usual pairs for their hotel rooms; Rossi and Hotch, JJ and Emily, and Spencer and Derek.

They contemplated going for drinks, but eventually everyone concluded that they were all just too tired. The case had been easy enough, but the Unsub never seemed to sleep, and they'd all been working for several hours straight. Even Hotch, who seemed at times to just keep going and going, was burnt out. It appeared that everyone just wanted to get some sleep.

Everyone except Spencer. Yes, Reid would have been happy to have something keep him going all night, to keep his mind off of everything, off of this three year marker of sorts, off of the memories circulating their way around his brain. But he was beat, and the primal side of his brain told him that it was time to sleep, that he needed to refresh, and he couldn't argue with it.

So they departed with mumbled "Goodnights" and half-waves, each pair slipped off to their respective rooms. Spencer slipped on his bed clothes quickly, wished Morgan a half-hearted goodnight, then turned off the light by his side of the bed and tried to float into, what he hoped, would be a peaceful sleep.

*&*

_It was dark. Very dark. The kind of dark where it seemed like your eyes were closed, because there was nothing, anywhere. Dark and empty. _

_Somewhere in his conscious mind, Spencer knew that the dark wouldn't hurt him, but panic overtook the logical part of his brain and engulfed it, swallowed it whole._

_He was falling. No, no, he was stumbling down a hallway. And the dark was lifting, but the panic remained. Even though he could partially recognize his surroundings by now, he was still terrified. It looked like the BAU room, but there was no way. The BAU was cooler, wasn't this hot, wasn't this dusty, or this dim. This room was dusky, and an odd scent floated through the air… herbs… and fish…_

_Immediately, the pale walls of the room melted away, revealing wood underneath, dilapidated wood that splintered his bare feet. He was sitting now, and Spencer Reid was now completely and utterly terrified, because he recognized this room as well. The wood, the cemetery in the distance, the smell of cooking fish, it was all coming back to him. _

_He shook violently as the door opened, and a man walked in. His hopes fell. This was not the timid, scuttling walk that he had been hoping for. This was a powerful walk of a man that was so sure of everything he was doing. All Spencer needed was the voice to confirm that he had, once again, been visited by Rafael. _

_The man in front of him reached forward and grasped his arm, ripping the long sleeve up past his elbow, and there, to Reid's astonishment, were fresh needle marks, still bleeding slightly. Spencer raised his head, the words on his lips ready to plead that he didn't do it, that he was clean and sober and that he hadn't done any of this._

_The words died on his tongue, however, when he looked up and met the dark eyes, not of Tobias Hankel, or Rafael, but of Derek Morgan._

_"Reid." he said, looking into his eyes, and Spencer tried to say that he didn't do it, he didn't disappoint him, he really didn't mean to. But he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline course through his veins, and darkness began edging its way into his vision._

_"Spencer!" He heard Morgan call again, and then it felt, once again, like he was falling…_

"Spencer!" The voice was louder now, but still hushed slightly, and Reid shook, trying to get it all to stop. "Pretty boy, come on, wake up."

It was then Reid realized he could open his eyes, and he winced as the light and clean air flooded his vision. He looked up to see Morgan gazing at him, looking almost scared. "Shh, Reid, c'mon, calm down. You had a nightmare" Spencer curled in on himself, leaning in to Morgan, shaking again, tears that wouldn't fall threatening his vision.

"I didn't, I didn't do it, I swear." He choked out over and over into Derek's arms as he held him still. Somewhere in his mind, the logical, awkward side told him to move away from Morgan, tell him that he was fine, that it was alright and to go back to sleep, but that voice was silenced within seconds. In his state of semi-reality, all that mattered to Spencer was staying right where he was, where it was safe.. Once the shaking had subsided slightly, Reid jumped suddenly and pulled up one of the long sleeves of his pajama top.

"See?" He said, relief flooding him once more. "I'm fine. I didn't do it. I'm fine." He repeated, more to himself than anyone else. He started to cough, and Morgan hugged him closer, whispering comforting words into his ear, telling him that yes, he was fine, and that he would never let anything happen to him.

Reid, for the first time, looked around and stretched slightly. They were in the hotel room. The case was finished. The room smelled clean and like nighttime. It was ok, _he_ was ok. He glanced down at the bed covers, focusing on the hideous shade of beige that most hotel rooms seem to have, the images from his dream still crystal clear in his mind, as though someone were playing them on a high definition television.

"Reid, what's scaring you?" Morgan's brow furrowed, and he wracked his memory for anything that could have terrified the kid in front of him. After a moment of silently rubbing Spencer's back, the young man looked up at him with teary eyes, and it hit him. It was around this time that Reid was… by Hankel… and the drugs…

He grabbed Reid in a tight hug, and Spencer knew that Morgan understood why he was so upset. At that, Reid came apart completely, sobbing uncontrollably, as Morgan held on tight, supporting them both on the awkward half sitting position he'd taken on Reid's bed.

"Pretty Boy," he whispered, rubbing his back again, still holding tight. "You're stronger than anyone I know, don't you forget it." Derek grasped Reid's arm and gently lifted up the sleeves. "You see?" He said, fingers moving down Reid's arm to his wrists and hands, gently lacing his fingers. "You see? You're fine. You're strong, and you're alright." Reid curled into Morgan again, still sobbing slightly.

Morgan shifted so he was on the bed fully, and let Spencer lean on him. After a few minutes, he felt Reid's breathing slow, and he realized that the boy was falling asleep. Derek stretched back and wrapped an arm around Reid, trying to make himself more comfortable. He felt Spencer shift to rest his head on his chest, and Derek smiled a bit, liking the warmth the other man gave off.

Spencer felt sleep begin to claim him again, this time more peaceful, calming, but before he closed his eyes, his gaze drifted to the conventional alarm clock on the bedside table. 12:34 A.M. A smile broke onto his face; the next day. He'd made it. He curled up into Morgan again, and succumbed to the deep sleep that he so desperately needed, but not before he felt Morgan's lips brush his forehead, and a whispered voice say "Goodnight, Spencer."

**I think I like this one, I've been working on it for a while now, and I think I like the ending, but I feel like I might have made them a bit out of character, but honestly, if you had a deranged multiple personality kidnap you three years ago and get you hooked on drugs, you'd be a little out of character as well, hahaha. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Wednesday, everyone!**


End file.
